


Day 052

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [52]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 052

It took the entire day for Babette to get dressed for her debutante ball. Her mother allowed her only some honeyed tea for breakfast and then stuck her in a steam room for three hours. By the time she was allowed to come out, Babette was exhausted, dizzy and completely parched. She knew better than to ask for water today, the dress they had commissioned for the event would barely fit as it was and if she bloated herself overmuch, then all their hard word would be for nothing.

Babette was determined to make everything go perfectly today. Her sister, Fifi, had ruined her own debutant the previous year by accidentally offending a Comptess and spilling mustard all over her dress. She had received no proposals in the year that followed and that meant that Babette was already at a disadvantage by virtue of association. Today was especially important because Mother had commissioned the finest Antivan tailors to make her dress, sourced the gemstones for her mask from Rivain, brought in five Orlesian chefs to cater the event, secretly hired Serendipity, the infamous dancer of the Blooming Rose, to be her dance instructor, and, most impressive of all, arranged for the Champion of Kirkwall to be her escort for the evening. If she couldn’t land a husband tonight, there would be nowhere to lay the blame but at her own feet.

When she was released from the steam room, a team of servants wiped the sweat of her with damp, scented cloths. Then she was given a robe and sent to a team of stylists. Her hair was arranged in a wondrous display, red, yellow, and orange ribbons made to look like flames were woven, along with her hair into a statue commemorating the Champion’s defeat of the Arishok. The piece was incredibly heavy but Babette has been practicing for months to bear the weight and no noble worth her title would ever wobble enough, even when dancing, to let such a masterpiece fall. Her face was made up next, here she was allowed to dab her lips with a sponge to stop them from cracking. Focus was given to her mouth and eyes, most of the rest of her face would be covered by a mask anyway. Then came the dress, the centerpiece for the evening.

It was green and blue, complementing the colors in her hair. The waist was cinched in as tight as it could be and the corset pressed her breasts up to create a respectable amount of cleavage. The ruffled started at the shoulders and got bigger the farther down the arm they went, expanding to magnificent volume at the wrist. The dress flared out at the hips and dropped down in pleats that would sparkle in the candlelight when she danced. 

The Champion arrived an hour before the event started, dressed in an outfit that fit the latest fashions far more than Babette was accustomed to seeing him in. He bowed low, planting a kiss on her hand. Babette felt herself growing faint, a combination of the stress, lack of food and the dress, but also, she could admit, being in the presence of the most eligible bachelor in Kirkwall. The Champion took her by the arm steadying her on her feed and giving her a reassuring smile. He felt as solid as a wall and Babette pitched herself forwards as an excuse to lay a hand on his chest. A move that would have caused a scandal at the event but with no one around to see…

The Champion gently but firmly righter her, how easily he took control. He smelled of pine and she took a moment to breath in deeply. 

“We should, perhaps run through the steps of the dance,” he said. Babette has been practicing all her life for this night, yet she still didn’t feel ready. Every year the dances would change and she was back to learning from the beginning. Fashions never held still long enough for her to get a handle on the movements. Even with her private tutor she was still tripping over her feet. 

Babette and the Champion tried to go through the steps but they never managed to move faster than half time before she started stepping on his toes and spinning when she was meant to turn. Her brain just shut off and her body didn’t know what to do. She felt tears welling up behind her mask and took her leave to compose herself. Already she was messing everything up. What must the Champion think of her? Her whole life leading to one night, and she couldn’t even get the blighted steps right. 

Guests were starting to arrive by the time she returned to the ballroom. After the disaster that was Fifi’s debutant Babette has wondered if anyone had shown up. From the hushed whispers and smug glances of those in attendance, it seemed that many had come simply to watch her fail. Well they were certainly going to get her wish tonight. But Babette would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her break tonight. No matter what happened she would conduct herself with the dignity becoming one of her breeding. 

She spotted the Champion talking with, of all people, Lady Elegant, a Lowtown social climber. At least the Champion had been the product of the Amell line. Elegant has married above her station, probably by bewitching her husband with a love potion. She marched over as quickly as her dress would allow. 

“Really Elegant,” Babette refuses to use her full title. “It seems you have been spending more time with the Champion than your own husband of late. I shan’t repeat the rumors that are spreading here but you might want to be careful.”

“Babette,” Elegant said with a perfect courtesy. The bitch. “Your gown tonight is simply stunning.”

“It is almost time for my presentation,” Babette said. “In sure you can be parted from the Champion for a few minutes at least.”

He glanced at Elegant for the briefest of moments before talking her hand. He should be committed to her and no other tonight. Babette vowed not to forget the insult but she would put it aside for the evening. 

Babette and the Champion drifted to the top of the stairs where a harold announced her officially to the world. 

“Babette de Launcet, second daughter of Lord Giullaume and Lady Dulci de Launcet.” 

Babette felt like there should be more titles after her name but thus far none of her accomplishments had been recognized and her family was not notable enough to impart their second daughter with honorifics. 

Now it was time for her first official dance. Babette wanted to vomit, she was going to shame herself and her family but there was no turning back now. 

“Trust me,” The Champion whispered. “Dance at half speed.” 

Babette felt a strange rush of energy fill her inside. She tingled all over and the world seemed to slow down. She and the Champion began the dance and although it felt like they were walking the steps in half time, they somehow managed to keep pace with the other dancers. They stepped and turned and the Champion dipped her with his strong arms and everything she had endured up until this point was worth it to see three look on her sister’s face. Fifi was no better a dancer then she, and at her debutant the guests had compared her to a one-legged-chicken. Babette would savour this moment for the rest of her life. 

The Champion passed her off to the next man in line and she focused on her steps and managed to keep pace for the whole dance. Her dress was restricting her movements and her breathing and her focus would occasionally slip but she always managed to catch herself before disaster. Babette knew she might never again get the chance to dance like a normal girl and went from partner to partner until everything was a haze around her and the room wouldn’t stop spinning. After hours on her feet the darkness closed in and the last thing she heard before collapsing were the startled gaps of the guests.


End file.
